A previous electronic dynamic diagnostic arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,391, issued on Dec. 25, 1990, entitled "Transducer Operational Fault Determination System" which is incorporated by reference to the present application. Briefly, the transducer fault detection arrangement includes a first logic network connected to a low level pressure offset circuit and to an operational transducer-to-transducer equivalence check circuit. The low level pressure offset circuit is connected to a second logic network while operational transducer-to-transducer equivalence check circuit is connected to an operational transducer-to-transducer comparison check circuit. The second logic network is connected to a pair of transducer offset test check circuits which are connected to a third logic network. The third logic network is connected to a pair of high level transducer fault detector circuits for distinguishing a transducer failure from a faulty dragging and/or stuck brake condition. This previous transducer fault detection circuit functioned only to provide system annunciation that a transducer had drifted toward a positive offset condition. The prior system did not provide any offset compensation for the transducer signal which could lead to erroneous values being taken for the brake cylinder pressure. In the past, there was no system in existence that would provide the full scope of information made available which coped with either or both a dynamic and/or a static environment.